Un nouveau venu au pays des Toupoutous
by Ryuuichi-chan
Summary: Dir en Grey : Elle est bizarre, je ne saurais pas la qualifier moi-même ! Un peuple qui dépend depuis des siècles d'un roi immortel... non, pas tout à fait... La triste histoire d'un amour à sens unique qui entrainera la chute d'un royaume oublié...


**_Voila une fic, pour le moins... étrange... Je sais pas du tout d'où m'est venue l'idée ! OO Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! _**

**_Ah et le titre... Bah j'en trouvais pas.. (pour pas changer ! '') Donc, c'est dans la série des "Avez-vous déjà vu..?" C'est "Avez-vous déjà vu... un nouveau venu au pays des Toupoutous ?" En plus, j'trouvais que ça collait bien avec l'histoire ! O Vous verrez ! (oui, je sais, j'ai des références bizarres ! XD C'est pareil que "Avez-vous déjà vu... Super-arbre, le super-héros des arbres ?") Enjoy ! _**

Un nouveau venu au pays des Toupoutous

"- Jusqu'à quand devrons-nous supporter un tel tyran ?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt...

- Mais... Le roi est immortel...

Une petite région reculée, vivant en autarcie depuis bien longtemps, trop longtemps... Tous ses habitants sont liés au roi, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Le roi a été choisi, il est l'élu, il a tous les pouvoirs, jusqu'à sa mort, mais le roi est immortel. Du moins, il l'est jusqu'à ce qu'il partage sa vie, et donc son immortalité avec quelqu'un, homme ou femme, quelqu'un qui l'obsédera, quelqu'un qui aura réussi à gagner son amour. Mais ce roi-là...  une obscure aura couvre son coeur, comme une couche impénétrable qui protègerait sa vie...

Mais aucun habitant, pour rien au monde, ne souhaiterait que le roi libère son âme, car ils sont tous étrangement liés. Si le roi tombe, le royaume tombe. Si le roi meurt, il mourront tous. Alors depuis que ce royaume existe, depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, rien n'a changé, tous se contentent de vivre dans leur univers où le temps s'est figé, si bien qu'ils ont été oubliés par le reste du monde...

Puis il y eut cet homme... D'une beauté et d'une grâce dignes d'une femme. Il fut accueuilli chez le roi, en tant que voyageur... Erreur... Une personne ayant un si joli nom allant avec un si joli visage ne pouvait qu'avoir de bonnes intentions, n'est-ce pas ? L'entourage du roi l'avait pourtant prévenu :

- Kaoru ! Faîtes attention !

- Nous ne le connaissons pas !

- Die... Kyô... Je suis vraiment flatté que vous vous inquiètez pour moi, mais... Je suis le roi !

Quelle impertinence ! Oser conseiller le roi sur ce qu'il doit faire ! Le roi sait très bien qu'il ne doit rien éprouver ! Le roi connaît ses responsabilités ! Mais le roi ne contrôle pas ses sentiments...

- Toshiya...

- Oui, Kaoru, mon roi ?

- Je crois que je l'aime...

- Vous ne devez pas !!

Trop tard... Le roi a joué, il a perdu. Cette personne était trop forte, trop parfaite, trop... mystérieuse, irrésistible. Toute cette mascarade a trop duré ! Son coeur s'est enfin ouvert, il sera l'élu, acceptera-t-il son sort ?

- Tenez, je vous offre mon immortalité...

- Mais.. pourquoi ?

- Je vous aime... Je m'en remets à vous. Soit vous m'aimez aussi et tout deviendra normal, nous serons tous mortels, mais heureux. Soit vous me trahissez, vous serez immortel et nous péririons dans l'oubli.

Le choix fut vite fait car l'humain est ingrat de nature. Il accepta l'immortalité mais pas les sentiments du roi. C'est ainsi qu'un royaume, déjà inexistant aux yeux du monde, tomba dans l'oubli éternel. La nuit suivante, chaque habitant s'envola sous les yeux désolés du roi qui fut le dernier à quitter cette terre sur laquelle ils avaient trop vécu. Personne ne les connaissait et personne ne les connaîtra à part ce voyageur qui détient leur existence pour toujours.

- De là où je suis... Je vous aime toujours... Shinya..."

_"On gouverne les hommes avec la tête. On ne joue pas aux échecs avec un bon cœur."_

_"Amour, folie aimable ; ambition, sottise sérieuse."_

Chamfort, Maximes et Pensées.

Fin

**_Shinya, il est méchant ! èé XD Bref... Donc voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu, moi, j'aime pas trop.. Je sais pas pourquoi... Mais dîtes-moi quand même ce que vous en pensez ! _**

**_(Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Kaoru ! Si c'est pas un beau cadeau ça ! Le faire devenir roi !)_**

**_Ryû, 17/02/08_**


End file.
